Multiply. $6.22 \times 37 =~$
Answer: $622 \times37$ and $6.22 \times 37$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $622\times 37$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $6.22 \times 37$. $\begin{aligned} 622&\\ \underline{ \times 37}&\\ 14}\\ 140}\\ 4{,}200}\\ 60}\\ 600}\\ \underline{+18{,}000}}\\ 23{,}014 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $6.22 \times 37$. $\begin{aligned} 6.22 \times 37 &\approx 6\times 40\\\\ &\approx240 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $23{,}014$ to get a product close to $240$ ? $6.22 \times 37 = 230.14$